


hurt

by negarcold25



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love, Romance, Sick Character, Supernatural (TV) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:20:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24595918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/negarcold25/pseuds/negarcold25
Summary: Rowena is hurt by chuck and Sam take care of her
Relationships: Rowena MacLeod & Sam Winchester, Rowena MacLeod/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	hurt

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY but some Sentences are copy

She looked tired and paler than normal. That's scared Sam. He sat on the bed next to her. She wrapped her arms around him, and buried her face in his chest. 

''Rowena I have to clean your wounds'' he whispered gently.

''do that later just hold me right know please'' . Rowena said with teary eyes and Sam did as he was told. all she needed was a shoulder to cry it out. 

Rowena turned her head to look him in the eyes For a short moment the two of them stared at each other. her eyes were full of tears.

''Row you are in pain let me take care of you'' Sam said with puppy eyes.He could see her face more clearly now. Freshly opened cuts marred her face.The corner of her lip was swollen, the color the same deep purple as the rest of her face, a trail of blood trickling out of it down her chin. How many times had he had to punch her to cause that kind of damage? like father like son 

"I'm tired."she said.

''You will sleep after I clean your wounds OK?'' 

''OK'' she said with smile on her face 

Sam carefully removed Rowena's clothes, which had been stick to her skin due to dried blood. 

Even her black and blue body was still beautiful but, her skin covered in cuts upon bleeding cuts. What used to be flawless, milky skin now looked more like tattered fabric.

''you should do that fucking spell'' Sam whispered 

''but he would kill you''she said

he didn't say anything he just wanted to finish it and let her sleep 

He brought a wet towel,she screamed in pain as he rubbed it wounds. He continued to work for about half an hour until all her wounds were clean.Sam were too worried about her. She was screaming in pain and breathing painfully, her eyes were red. 

''easy easy baby you gonna be OK''Sam said

Your hand went to her forehead god Her skin was too hot as if the inside of her skull was on fire, boiling her from within.

''what the hell had chuck did to her??''


End file.
